Henke
"These bastards know how to fight, and they know how to run." Oberst Henke is a Heer Panzer officer serving in Yugoslavia, along with Oberst Hoffman. As Oberst Henke is travelling with Hauptmann Kurt Kohler and Oberleutnant Schuler the convoy is ambushed by partisans led by Braka and Marko. A fierce firefight ensues with many losses on both sides before the partisans retreat. After the fight Henke asks to see Kohler's gun and tells him he is surprised that he actually used it. At a small Yugoslav village Henke questions the mayor, with the help of a female teacher who speaks German. They tell Henke that they no nothing of the partisans. When Kohler asks about the Jews they tell him that they were here and they tell him which way they went. Henke says that the teacher was a big help to them, then orders his men to hang her. The Germans manage to get ahead of the Jews and lay an ambush for them. As the Jews enter a small village they are surrounded by the Germans. Henke tells Kohler that he should be pleased. Kohler replies that he is delighted but asks why they should be bothered with the Jews instead of the partisans. Henke tells him that there is a German occupied town called Sabac that is expecting trouble and that he can drop off his Jews there for the time being. The partisans attack the town the next day, hoping to capture the German supply compound at Zorka Factory. They make it through the minefield and destroy a German bunker and machinegun tower, but Henke's panzers are lying in wait and attack them killing many before they rest flee. The next day Henke orders hostages to be taken from Sabac, and sends word to the partisans that they are to surrender or the hostages will be killed. In response to this Marko and Braka attack the small garrison in Krupanj that has being left behind taking 200 Germans hostage, Hauptmann Kohler included. He sends word to the Germans that they want a hostage exchange. As Anna Kleitz is checking the wounded she sees Kohler for the first time since she saved him. She then tells Braka and Marko that they could use Kohler to help with the negotiations because she knows he would do it. Marko thinks she is only trying to save him again, but agrees. Kohler agrees to help, but then he learns that Anna is in love with Marko. On his return to the Germans Kohler tells Henke that he wants to go back with more tanks and finish them for good this time. Henke agrees and orders Schuler to make everything ready. He then has all of the hostages shot. The Germans attack the partisans with planes, and the partisans release the German hostages and tell them to run. Henke has his panzers fire on the running Germans believing them to be partisans from the distance they are at. Meanwhile the partisans have made their way up into the mountains. Henke orders ski troops, led by Kohler, into the mountains to drive the partisans down towards the river where he promises he will be waiting with his panzers. As Henke stands in his armoured car surveying the scene, he is shot by a female partisan sniper. Awards *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross *Iron Cross 1st Class *Close Combat Clasp (Silver) *German Cross (Gold) Notes *In the three-hour cut made for Yugoslavian television, Henke's death scene is deleted from the film. Gallery Henke (2).png Henke.png Henke and Kohler.png|Henke and Kohler. Schuler, Henke and Kohler.png|Schuler, Henke and Kohler. Steiger and Henke.png|Steiger and Henke. Category:Hell River Category:Movie Characters Category:Heer Category:Panzertruppe Category:Colonels Category:Officers Category:Knight's Cross Winners Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:Close Combat Clasp Winners Category:German Cross Winners Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:German Category:Peter Carsten